


take another step back (don't leave)

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: Some Things Were Meant To Be [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: It isn't fair. None of this is fair, none of it.Nothing ever is.





	

Take another step

Take another step back

Don't leave

 

 

-

 

 

It's horrible, all this. All this waiting. Hoping. I don't think he's ever gonna be okay again.

 

_Hello? Hello Josh? Josh I'm scared. I'm scared Josh I'm scared HELP ME HELP ME JOSH! JOSH!_

**_JOSH!_ **

 

Time ticks by so slowly and I can't keep my eyes off the clock. That damn second hand.

I can't keep my eyes off him.

 

_Josh please, I need you. Josh I'm so scared. I need you._

 

It isn't fair. None of this is fair, none of it. Nothing ever is. God I just want to pick him up and tell him everything's going to be okay. I want to hold him and kiss his forehead and let these wasted fucking tears wash away any doubt that I love him so much. And I would do anything, anything, for him.

 

_Josh?_

 

I would do anything for him and I need him to know that. I need you to wake up Tyler, please just wake up. 

 

I know you won't. You never do what you're told. 

 

And it kills me every damn time.

 

 

 

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Title: 'Your Life Over Mine' by Bry


End file.
